


Oh

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, M/M, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Vomit (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Past relationships, in Virgil's humble opinion, suck.





	Oh

Everything feels like too much. Yet, at the very same time, it all felt like it was too little. He had no idea how to explain the feelings that coursed through him. The  _ day _ had been too much, yet everything else simply  _ wasn’t enough. _ Some senses overwhelmed the others, burning at his mind and plaguing his intestines with an angry belch of existence. He wanted to vomit, he thinks. 

 

“Virgil,” Patton asks softly, watching the other stand at his door, yet to open it. He jumps, a hand coming up to his chest as he huffs. Virgil’s eyes widen as he stares at the other for a moment. “Are you okay? You’re shaking pretty bad.” 

 

THat was true. Virgil’s hand was just barely hovering over his door handle, shaking violently.  _ Thomas _ wasn’t anxious, but  _ Virgil _ being anxious would most certainly spur on a horrible anxiety attack soon if he didn’t calm down. He doesn’t know how to respond to Patton’s fatherly exterior of happiness that always brewed around his general personality. Now, though, it leaks concern that stands as unwavering and wanted to comfort, to hold, to  _ protect. _

 

Tears fall down, slow and pooling as he stares at the other. Patton moves to hold him but stops. He seems as alarmed as Virgil was. “Oh my gosh, Virgil! I’m so sorry! Wh-what’d I- What do I  _ do? _ Are you okay or-” 

 

_ Too much, too much, _ Virgil’s brain squeals as he attempts to force himself to breathe. Despite that, he’s  _ crying _ and he doesn’t even know  _ why. _ Overstimulation had always been an issue, yet now it really  _ was _ and it was spurring on even  _ more _ overstimulation. 

 

It doesn’t help either of the two as Logan and Roman pop in, their redheaded friend asking, “What’s wrong with Virgil,” within an instant. 

 

Why was Virgil still there? Being in the commons meant that he infected Thomas with his mindset without hesitation. If he had just opened his door, gone to  _ his room, _ Thomas would be fine and Virgil wouldn’t be hurting him, too. Now Thomas is freaking out and so is he and the other factors of Thomas. 

 

Virgil  _ hates _ how deep his connection with Thomas runs. If he even feels a spark of horrid anxiety crawling up his throat, it bubbles in the other sides. Any and all of them can feel it,  _ including Deceit, _ of whom Virgil thinks might be gloating with the dark sides about this at the very moment. He wasn’t sure if the other even cared for him now or not. He had at some point.  _ At some point, _ Virgil mentally reiterates, _ not now. _

 

Virgil  _ knows _ Thomas is reflecting on past relationships. He knows everyone can hear it, too. 

 

_ What did I do wrong with him, _ Thomas’ thought looms. Roman’s brows furrow as he looks at the anxious side.  _ What did he not like? _

 

Everyone can hear it and it’s not helping Virgil in the least. 

 

“Virgil,  _ please,” _ Logan stresses, hesitantly moving forward, _ “Talk to us.” _

 

_ Logan _ was offering comfort.  _ Logan. _ Of all the other sides, Virgil least expected him to be concerned. That just made everything feel about seventeen times worse. 

 

“I still love him,” Virgil blurts, opening his door and thrusting himself inside. He slams it shut and locks it. For now, it was the only things he  _ could _ do. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not continuing this but I'll be writing some more stuff like this soon. Virgil is more than just Anxiety and is probably also Depression, convince me the fuck otherwise. You physically cannot as I've believed this since I started watching. Literally, you can look at all my fics and see. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
